


Любовь побеждает ненависть

by hao_grey, KP_and_her_fics



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hao_grey/pseuds/hao_grey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В эльфийском лесу встретились двое...<br/>Название фика - реплика вора нежити из игры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь побеждает ненависть

— Не знаю я! Не знаю! — хрипел одержимый. Печать на его лбу дёргалась в такт словам, а вокруг неё собирались мелкие морщинки — так скатерть из тонкого шёлка мнётся под кулаком Тора'ака, когда тот втолковывает что-нибудь очередному городскому тупице. Кожа внутри печати всегда оставалась гладкой и неподвижной.

Синдир видела, что одержимый не врёт. И это было самое обидное. 

Она выслеживала его, кралась за ним по лесу, скрываясь в тени дубов и вязов, становясь трепетом их листвы, солнечным зайчиком, мелькнувшим в кроне, скрипом короточца и пением дрозда. Выжидала, кривясь от омерзительных запахов, исходивших из котла, в котором одержимый варил свою похлёбку, оскверняющую лес нестерпимым зловонием. Она потеряла четыре дня, чтобы поймать посланника Легионов, и не меньше трёх часов, чтобы хорошенько допросить. Но тот оказался бесполезен. Безмозглый исполнитель приказов, сути которых он не понимал.

Синдир ненавидела одержимого — как и тех, кто его послал. Ненависть делала её сильнее и решительнее. Но толку быть сильной и решительной с бесполезным куском мяса? Досадливо скривившись, Синдир перерезала своему пленнику горло. Он дёрнулся ещё несколько раз и наконец затих.

На самом деле Синдир хотела спросить одержимого совсем о другом, вовсе не о том, о чём велел спрашивать всех задержанных начальник её отряда. Зачем твари, подобные этому проклятому, вообще являлись в священный лес, хотела спросить Синдир. Зачем они просто так, без причины убивали всех, кого встречали, от зверей и птиц до эльфов, что за радость им давало убийство. Почему вид сожжённой плоти вызывал улыбки на их лицах? 

Но этих вопросов — она знала — одержимый не поймёт. В нём живёт то, что он и такие, как он, называют радостью огня. Но что такое эта радость? 

Впрочем, чем бы она ни была, ей не выстоять против ненависти, навеки поселившейся в сердце Синдир.

Когда-то юная дева мечтала стать Духом Леса. Бродить между деревьев, помнящих её предков до девятого колена, напитываться их древней силой, дающей возможность исцелять больных зверей и помогать раненым эльфам. В те времена звёзды по-доброму смотрели с небосклона, трава не резала ноги, а льнула к ладоням, каждая птица жаждала спеть лучшую песню именно для Синдир... Хорошие были времена. Жаль, что прошли.

Теперь Синдир — убийца. Тёмно-зелёный плащ хорошо защищал её в ветвях, а ненависть помогала находить врагов лучше, чем острый нюх.

Она мстила за братьев и сестёр, за себя, так никогда и не ставшую Духом Леса... Теперь она дышала ненавистью.

Стиснув зубы, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы отдохнуть, Синдир оттащила тяжёлое тело одержимого к ближайшему оврагу и вполголоса зашептала заклинание, записанное в свитке. Сколько она ни пыталась его запомнить, ничего не удавалось — видимо, надо действительно быть особенной, чтобы магия укладывалась у тебя в голове. Тело оплели мгновенно выросшие ветви, проткнули насквозь, стараясь поскорее спрятать в эльфийской земле. Синдир хоронила своих пленников только в оврагах, опутывая магическими травами, чтобы не смогли принести никакого вреда. Мало ли, на какие мерзости способен тот огонь, что живёт внутри них.

Ни один пока не ответил ей на вопросы. Ни откуда они приходят, ни зачем, ни какой приказ ведёт их. «Мы идём, потому что так надо», — и больше ничего. «Мы сжигаем, потому что нам так хочется». Они не говорили «убиваем», для них это всегда было «сжигать».

Не отрывая взгляда от трупа, разрываемого на части сильными стеблями, Синдир сделала два шага назад.

И почувствовала, что горло сдавила удавкой сильная, опытная рука. Синдир не могла даже вскрикнуть. Перед глазами мелькнул нож с характерными розовыми разводами — как если б его владелец иногда мыл лезвие, но особо подобными глупостями не утруждался.

— Тихо, крошка, — ласково произнёс над самым ухом тихий голос, — побереги силы. Я думаю, сегодня мы хорошо повеселимся.

Синдир дёрнулась; ненависть накатила, подхватила её, придавая силы телу. Какая-то тварь посмела напасть на неё в её собственном лесу; какая-то тварь снова посмела заявиться... Синдир боролась молча и отчаянно, ей казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть — и она разорвёт удушающие объятия, может, и руку оторвёт тому, кто напал на неё. Но тот оказался чудовищно силён. 

— Прекрати, дорогая, — глубокий голос — женский — стал чуть громче. — Ты не испортишь мне праздник, скорее наоборот.

— Что... что тебе... нужно? — полузадушенно пробормотала Синдир, боясь, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. Перед глазами плавали огромные цветные круги; деревья расплывались — их стволы двоились, троились...

— Да ничего особенного, — беспечно пропел голос. — Повеселиться. Я люблю это дело, знаешь ли. Люблю смотреть, как кто-то в моих руках медленно умирает. Наверное, для нас, один раз уже пересекших эту грань, в умирании кроется что-то... Что-то очень близкое. Это такая любовь, дорогая. Ты мне очень нравишься, и я хочу любить тебя до смерти, — мучительница Синдир хохотнула.

Ещё одна, убивающая потому, что ей это в радость. Синдир ненавидела их всех, неважно, демоны, нежить, люди... Все они любили убивать. Даже гоблины, дети природы, научились у них этому. Синдир ненавидела тех, кто любил убивать. Она должна была победить. Она рвалась из крепких объятий упорно — но недолго.

— Глупенькая, — назидательно заявила немёртвая воровка, рассматривая лицо Синдир — уже крепко связанной, чтоб и пальцем не пошевелила. — Ишь, глаза прямо молнии мечут! Разве ты не знаешь, что любовь всегда побеждает ненависть? 

— Ты... сдохнешь, рассыпешься в прах, — едва дыша от боли — воровка связала слишком туго, — проговорила Синдир. — Ты рассыпешься... и сквозь твои кости прорастёт трава!

— Это будет нескоро, — пропела воровка, влюблённо глядя на Синдир. В её истлевших глазницах светился странный свет — у живых такого не бывает. Живые вообще не имеют обыкновения светиться зелёным. — А пока всё будет, как я захочу. Сила любви превыше всего, дорогая.

Где-то в овраге тело одержимого, опутанное гибкими ветвями, неуклюже дёрнулось. В его мёртвой голове Мортис бессвязно шептала о любви.


End file.
